


Midnight Moonshine

by Sailorbiscuit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Implied past mcgenji, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorbiscuit/pseuds/Sailorbiscuit
Summary: “I would appreciate if you would perhaps be nicer to my brother. You are my best friend, Jesse McCree. I would be grateful for it and so would Hanzo. My brother needs a friend and who better than our overly friendly resident cowboy?”McCree clicked his tongue. Of course he’d pull out the old card that he and Genji had been friends for so long. He used to use that one too whenever he wanted something, but McCree’s a weak man.“What makes you so certain that your brother would even wanna talk to me? He’s made it real clear on several occasions that he finds me a nuisance.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I started writing this as a present for Best Friend's Day but I never finished it because I started work again... so I figured I'd share it here and if people enjoyed it I might write some more. Or maybe I will regardless. I dunno I have an idea of where I want it to go... just not entirely sure how long. Haha
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up was a lot warmer as of recently for the resident cowboy of Overwatch. Not because of the warm Spanish air that wafted through the slightly cracked open window. Not because of the mound of blankets that well, weren’t even wrapped around himself anymore. Instead, it was the warm and gloriously naked body of Hanzo Shimada, whose back was pressed up into his chest and was contently sleeping away. He’d be damned if that wasn’t one of the prettiest thing he’d seen to date.

McCree couldn’t remember how the two of them started exactly. Well, he recalled the prejudice that everyone not so secretly had against Hanzo when he first had joined. He himself wasn’t exactly exempt to those sour feelings. Everyone would pretend to act kind to spare Genji’s feelings, as he desperately wanted Hanzo to be accepted by the team. But, much to the young Shimada’s dismay, every word spoken to Hanzo was curt and blunt. Hanzo would act like it didn’t bother him but it certainly bothered his brother.

Hell, McCree had barely even seen the older Shimada around base since he had suddenly appeared. Sometimes they’d run into each other in the mess hall at 3 a.m. when neither of them could sleep. Insomnia from working on paperwork from the debrief, they’d both say. But McCree knew why Hanzo couldn’t sleep, he could see it in his eyes. He had the exact same look in his own. They’d have to face their demons when they slept and it was easier not to. Easier to just drink the night away with strong coffee or maybe splash an entire bottle of bourbon in in hopes that the blackout drunk would make him forget. Either way, neither of them ever said much to the other while they prepared their respective drinks. Neither had a right to.

Regardless of that, when Genji approached McCree in his room, he was livid. Livid that no one had bothered even trying to speak to his brother or try to at least be kinder to him. Genji had forgiven Hanzo and had been trying desperately to make amends, so why could the team not as well? Could they not see that Hanzo was in pain with his own demons and everyone treating him like a villain is only making it worse?

“We all saw what he did to you,” McCree muttered, pushing himself away from the piles of papers on his desk to look over at him. Genji had moved from the door to McCree’s bed, sitting on the unkempt sheets and tucking his legs into his chest. His face plate was off and it wasn’t in his hands, but that wasn’t McCree’s problem. “You can’t up and blame us for not likin’ the man that nearly turned you into sashimi.”

“Yes, but he knows that he has done wrong, Jesse,” Genji growled, hugging his legs tighter. “He has been trying to right himself. You have seen the way he fights. He cares more for the team than himself and you know this! Yet, the past is haunting him and he will not seek guidance for help. Master and I have both off-”

“I think that’s your problem, he don’t want help.”

“But why? I have told him how much Master’s guidance helped me. You can see it for yourself! I am a different man. He helped me become whole again…” Genji trailed off sadly, looking at McCree with sad little puppy eyes. Those stupid puppy eyes that always made his stomach flip. He used to use them when he wanted something from McCree back in Blackwatch. Sure, he’d been somewhat of a silent piece of shit that wouldn’t listen to orders properly and used to like it was all a fun anger management game. But damn those nights when Genji wanted to sneak out and get flat out drunk in the city with McCree, he’d pop those eyes and McCree would wind up losing another sweatshirt and wake up in the morning not remembering who gave him the scratches on his back with a pounding headache. Not that he entirely regretted them, it brought him and Genji a whole hell of a lot closer to each other. Emotionally and physically.

“You’re givin’ me those eyes again,” McCree huffed, standing up from his desk chair and plopping himself next to Genji on the bed. “What do you want this time?”

“I am not making any sort of eyes at you!” Genji gasped in mock offense. He damn well knew he was making that stupid look. His legs dropped to the floor and he crossed his arms, his eyes still locked with McCree’s. “But, I would appreciate if you would perhaps be nicer to my brother. You are my best friend, Jesse McCree. I would be grateful for it and so would Hanzo. My brother needs a friend and who better than our overly friendly resident cowboy?”

McCree clicked his tongue. Of course he’d pull out the old card that he and Genji had been friends for so long. He used to use that one too whenever he wanted something, but McCree’s a weak man.

“What makes you so certain that your brother would even wanna talk to me? He’s made it real clear on several occasions that he finds me _a nuisance_.” He had added air quotes for extra dramatics. Hanzo was not the man to dance around his negatives feelings for someone and the few times that he’d spoken to Hanzo outside of the mess hall, Hanzo would scoff at him and bluntly say how much of an annoyance he is being to the rest of the team for his crude jokes or the unnecessary flirtatious joking with the locals.

“Do not pretend like his has not spoken of your meetings in the mess hall to me.” Genji’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. “I think perhaps he just does not know how to approach you without seeming vulnerable. He was never very good at expressing himself with words, he had always preferred actions. I like to think I am a prime example of that.”

There was a stupid grin on Genji’s face at that point. The fact that he could joke so openly about something like that… McCree wishes he still had that tact about some of his own problems sometimes.

“Look, I’ll try to talk to him, a’ight? If he ain’t havin’ any of me that’s all on you,” McCree scoffed, turning his head away.

“I never said that you had to fuck him, Jesse. Though I think he could use something else up his ass besides that stick of his.”

“I-You never fuckin’ change, do you, Genj’?” McCree laughed, turning back to Genji and slapping him on the back. “I’ll talk to him, ok? I ain’t promisin’ nothin’ though. Your brother has a mighty scary lookin’ bite.”

“Oh but his bark is much stronger than his bite, as you would say. I would not worry. Just get him drunk or perhaps you will already find him so. I do not often find him with a clear head unless we are on missions. Maybe that is why is so hostile,” Genji sighed, standing up from the bed and walking towards the door. “Thank you, Jesse. It means a lot that you are willing to do this. Perhaps the others will follow suit.”

With that, Genji left and McCree laid down on his bed. He didn’t even know how to approach Hanzo, let alone where to find him. He was probably hiding in one of the weird little nooks around the base that eluded him when he used to go looking for Genji. McCree used to swear that Genji could fold himself up into any shape and hide wherever he damn well pleased just because he knew McCree couldn’t follow him to keep an eye on him.

He’d talk to Hanzo tomorrow. Maybe. For now though, it was nearly 2 in the morning and he hadn’t slept properly in roughly three days. He wasn’t buzzed and he hadn’t had any coffee since lunch, so maybe some real sleep would do him fine.

That was if those damned nightmares would leave him alone.

 

 

 

\---

 

McCree didn’t actually see Hanzo again until probably a week later, not that he was even actively looking for him. He was in one of recreational rooms, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and the standard issued tablet in the other. McCree was honestly surprised not see Hana or Lucio taking over the room with their loud video game stream parties, or whatever they called them. Either way McCree usually began to develop a headache whenever he stuck around during those, so it was a refreshing change to walk into a quiet room.

 _Now or never, I suppose._ McCree thought to himself. Besides, Genji was getting antsy and Hanzo was a cryptid in his own sense when someone tried to find him. So, he figured he might as well take what’s he’s given.

“Howdy, Hanzo,” McCree drawled, strolling into the room and seating himself next to the Shimada in question. Hanzo only looked up when McCree finally sat down, a flash of surprise on his face that quickly transformed into a scowl.

“What do you require, Agent McCree? I have no need for your foolish antics,” He hissed, pulling himself back into whatever he was reading on his tablet.

“Oi, no need to be so brash, sugar. Was just wonderin’ how you’ve been fairin’ since you got here was all,” McCree said smoothly, not trying to offend the already prickly dragon.

“Do not refer to me with such inane nicknames,” Hanzo growled, he still didn’t look up from his tablet. But, he did pause to put his tea cup on the side table. “And what interest do you have in me, hm? I am very aware of the team’s notion of me and you seem no different. Do not try to pretend you are something you are not.”

McCree could only gape at Hanzo when he ceased talking. He’d never heard the man say so much in a short amount of time. Granted, he still sounded like a viper with every word he uttered, but it was still a bit surprising.

“Tch, you want me to be real honest with you then, Hanzo? I ain’t doin’ this outta my own accord,” McCree confessed, throwing his hands up in a mock defeat. He wasn’t a man to lie. Well, he was, but from what he’s seen from Genji, Hanzo would see right through him. And, he had if he was reading the air right. “Your brother’s been buggin’ me somethin’ fierce to try’n come talk to you. Figured I’d throw a bone and see if you’d wanna try to talk to me, guess he was wrong. I’ll leave you alone then and tell him you didn’t want shit all to do with me.”

With that, McCree stood up from the couch and began walking towards the door. He was a lot slower to leave than he was to walk in, hoping that maybe Hanzo would have a change of heart and-

“Wait-” Hanzo called out, looking up from his tablet. When McCree turned back around to look at him again, he wasn’t exactly looking at McCree. It was more like he was lost in thought, looking off into the distance before his eyes snapped right back onto the cowboy. “If Genji sent you and I do not… humor him, from what I know of your relationship with my brother, neither of us will hear the end of it. So please, sit back down if you must.”

McCree slumped back over to the couch and sat right back down in his previous spot, spreading his arms across the back of it, hand dangerously close to Hanzo’s shoulder. He could see Hanzo stiffen up at how casual he was being, but he didn’t bother to move.

“I’ll be real up and honest with you, Han. I’m fairly certain neither of us are gonna get a solid peep outta each other if we’re both sober. I got a fresh bottle of Jack’s in my room that you ain’t supposed to be knowin’ ‘bout if you’d rather talk like that,” McCree spoke up, peeking a bit at Hanzo’s tablet. Of course, it seemed to be mostly in Japanese. He’d picked up a little bit from previous missions in Japan and his years with Genji, but that didn’t mean he could read whatever mysterious text Hanzo seemed to have.

 “Whiskey? How did you manage to get that into the supplies delivery? There is no way Winston would allow it,” Hanzo asked with the most miniscule smile McCree had ever laid eyes on, a bit of a laugh in his words.

“Please, tell me how you’re gettin’ that sake through.” McCree smirked. Hanzo’s eyes widened and that grin grew a little bit. McCree wasn’t going to lie to himself, that smile was sure pretty on an already nice looking man. Shame he didn’t do it more.

“Touché, McCree. But, I must say I prefer my alcohol with a bit more of a sophisticated taste than basic whiskey. I will humor you though. Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes with your ‘Jack’s’ and I will have my sake, we can talk there,” Hanzo said, standing up from the couch. He picked up his tea cup and promptly left the recreational room, leaving McCree alone on the couch.

“Well, damn.” That was all McCree could say to himself as he watched the man leave. Hanzo was a lot easier to get to talk to than he had anticipated, but perhaps he just wanted an excuse to drink. That and he seemed to know just as much as McCree that if Genji wanted something, he’d figure out how to get it one way or another, even if it meant pestering the two of them till they wanted to shut him up with their fists.

Before McCree even got a chance to get up from the couch, Hana slipped into the room with a large plastic bowl filled with chips and a plastic grocery bag getting bogged down by what looked like soda bottles. She looked a bit disappointed that McCree was hogging the couch, but still set down her snacks on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Hello McCree! Are you using the rec room tonight? Me and Lucio are gonna have a karaoke party! We were waiting till Hanzo left because we didn’t wanna make him mad but I didn’t know you were in here too…” She laughed nervously. McCree knew she wasn’t the fondest of him. He didn’t exactly have the kindest rumors and stories surrounding his mysterious past, not matter how much of a happy façade he put on       .

“Naw, was just headin’ out. You know these lungs can’t sing no more,” McCree laughed, standing up and rubbing his hand on the top of Hana’s head. He knew she hated that, but he couldn’t resist. As soon as his hands were off her head she went to fix her hair, mumbling something to herself. “Though if somehow you get Jack in here to sing, record it and send it to me. ‘D actually pay you to see that shit.”

“You know he isn’t coming! He never does… He doesn’t like fun,” Hana grumbled, setting up the gaming console to open the karaoke game. “Dr. Zeigler actually said she’d come and sing tonight though! Fareeha said she’d join us if she showed up! Plus Genji, Lena, Reinhardt, Ana, Winston, Lucio, and me! It’ll be really fun; you should come join us for once.”

“Damn? How’d you manage to get so many people, honeybee? No wonder you’re a real sensation in that streaming world’a your’s. You can Lucio certainly make a wild pair whenever you put somethin’ together,” McCree said in amusement. He could only shake his head and laugh as he walked out the door. He could hear Hana let out a small gasp at the end of McCree’s statement, followed by a tiny _Really…?_ She made it real obvious sometimes.

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and sauntered down the hallways of the compound back to his room. It was a big of a surprise to McCree not to see anyone meandering in them, usually someone was pacing to and from end to end and causing a righteous commotion outside of McCree’s door. Surprisingly though tonight, no one seemed to care. Maybe they were all prepping themselves to be nice and pretty for Hana and Lucio’s li’l shindig or maybe it was actually just calm in the base for once. The latter was definitely a lie, but a pleasant one nonetheless.

Not that it mattered. As soon as McCree got back to his own room, he pulled up his chair to his desk and flipped on the desk lamp. He opened the bottom drawer, pulling out the few pieces of scrap paper and junk in there so he could pop the false bottom. There she was. A nice new bottle of whiskey and plus a half empty bottle of bourbon. He took a mental note to get some more next time he had the chance, besides he was pretty sure he was getting light on cigars too. Those though, somehow he managed to convince Winston to get those on the supply list. _Helps curb the anxiety, boss._

McCree snagged the bottle and made his way up to the roof. By spit of luck, he managed to run into the one and only Dr. Zeigler on his trek to the final set of stairs.

“Jesse, is that alcohol? How did you manage to get that inside? You know Winston, Jack and I all prohibit such-” She gasped, trying to grab the bottle from him. He drew his hand back pretty quickly though, keeping it just out of her reach.

“Doc, I love you dearly and all but a man has his own needs,” McCree sighed, looking at her with tired eyes.

“Drinking alone and smoking an entire pack of cigarettes is _not_ something someone needs! You are ruining your health!”

“And just who said I was drinkin’ alone?”

“Tch. We both know you do not like drinking with others. Certainly your tolerance is quite impeccable but that doesn’t mean-”

“Angie, I’m bein’ as straight as I can be with you, which is already a stretch, I ain’t drinkin’ alone. I’m just fine. Go enjoy your little sing party with Genji and the gang,” McCree sighed, smirking when her face began to flush. She seemed to have given up trying to take the bottle from him, as there was no way in hell to separate a cowboy and his liquor.

“Fine. But please, do not spend all night on the roof alone. I remember the cowboy that used to love the karaoke nights when we would have parties after a successful co-op mission between Blackwatch and Overwatch. What ever happened to him?” Angela asked sadly, stepping to the side so McCree could pass down the rest of the hall.

“He left a long time ago, Angie,” McCree murmured as he pushed past her to the set of stairs leading up to the roof. Goddamn, if the night continued to go the way that it was he certainly _was_ going to need more than this bottle of Jack’s.

The door to the roof was left slightly ajar, so McCree assumed as much that Hanzo was already up there. He hadn’t really bothered to check the time but he was pretty certain that Hanzo didn’t expect him to be exactly punctual. McCree wasn’t exactly the kind of guy for stuff like that.

Sure enough, Hanzo was seated with his legs tucked under himself staring off into the open ocean. There was a tall green bottle next to him, top already popped off and laying on the other side. It didn’t really look like he had started to drink much of it yet, probably just preparations; not that McCree could blame him.

“Hope I’m not late,” McCree called out, strolling over to sit next to Hanzo on the ledge. He hadn’t really noticed how precariously close he was until McCree sat himself down and with his legs outstretched, was no more than a few centimeters away from the edge.

“I was not keeping track, as I did not even think you would bother to show up,” Hanzo said, opening his eyes, which McCree didn’t even realize were closed, and exhaling loudly. Must have been meditating or something. He did actually look over at McCree, much to his surprise.

“You know, Han, I’m a man’a my word. If I say I’ll do somethin’ I’m stickin’ to it,” McCree laughed, fidgeting with the top of his own bottle of alcohol.

“Did you not bring a cup? How uncouth.”

“Look who’s talkin’, sugar. I don’t see no fancy cups or them sake plates or whatever around here neither,” McCree grilled, frowning. So the night was going to continue like he thought.

Hanzo let out a small chuckle, looking back into the ocean. “It seems neither of us need them then. If you do not speak of it, nor will I.”

“My lips are sealed, sugar,” McCree purred. He finally managed to pop the top off of the bottle and brought the head to his lips, taking a quick swig before dropping it back between his legs. “So, you wanna get buzzed first or…?”

“You say that like I have not already been drinking.” Hanzo’s smile was gone. A shame really. He really was beautiful with that smug grin on his face. Hanzo picked up that large green bottle next to him and took his own drink. “I cannot stand to be around my brother with a clear head anymore… every little thing from that day is too much and every time I look at him it is all I can think of. But I digress, I doubt that is what you wish to hear about.”

“Anythin’ to calm the nerves I suppose. If you want, we don’t gotta talk ‘bout Genji at all. Could talk ‘bout how damn handy you are with that bow. Never thought I’d see a man that could sharp shoot just as well as a man with a gun with something as ancient as a bow,” McCree laughed, trying to lighten the mood up. Compliments usually got anyone’s spirits up.

“Thank you, but I am not so sensitive that I cannot speak of the past prior to that day. I practiced for as long as I can remember how to fight with blade, sword, and in hand-to-hand combat. Genji does not like to admit I would best him in every field, though I fear now he may outmatch me in swordsman ship. We will never find out though,” Hanzo sighed, taking a longer drink from the green bottle this time. The mood was dead again. McCree wasn’t entirely sure how even though he was already buzzed he was still being quite the bummer. Maybe he was just a sad drunk. Still Better than his prickly sober self, though.

“Ain’t gonna pry at that. Not my business. Though I gotta ask, you have to have some sort of embarrassin’ stories of Genji, right? I’ve asked but he always tells me to fuck off ‘fore I can get anythin’ outta him.” McCree tried to maintain that half fake smile he wore so well around base. Maybe it’d pick up Hanzo’s spirits a little bit.

“I do not think I should share them; they are not exactly mine to say. But… it feels nice to speak of when things were not as they are now. What do you want to hear of? I have countless stories of Genji coming home past curfew or when Genji showed up to an important family meeting with a hangover so strong he threw up on the chairman’s wife?” Hanzo was smiling again, his face was beginning to flush and only then did McCree notice just how much of the bottle was already gone. “Father was livid with the both of us. Genji for the obvious and I for allowing it to happen. Regardless, Genji was ‘grounded’ for a month but he still managed to get out. You cannot keep a sparrow in a cage for long before it becomes stir-crazy.”

“I’ve heard quite a few times about how you used to sneak Genj’ in when he was out real late with a few broads. Even the few times you had to sneak them _out._ ”

“Ah, that does not surprise me. Genji used to be quite promiscuous, he does not seem that way much anymore. Though he had spoken to me about his relationship with you when he was in Blackwatch.” And with that the smile was gone again. Shit.

“Yeah, we fooled around. Nothin’ much. Really was to get the edge off and I think the poor fool just needed to know someone still cared about him. He used to get into a lot’a trouble and would get yelled at ‘cause he couldn’t control that temper of his. We’d talk, get drunk, somehow he’d get ahold’a some drugs and get _real_ fucked up, sometimes we’d fuck… but it wasn’t nothin’ like… romantic. Neither of us wanted more than what we were I guess. Just to get the edge off really,” McCree tried to explain. Their relationship was complicated during Genji’s entire time at Blackwatch. McCree tried to keep him in check, that’s what Gabe wanted, but even he couldn’t sometimes. There were just too many pent up emotions that McCree had no idea how to fix. “I couldn’t do much for him ‘sides keep him grounded to the best of my abilities. That omnic friend of his though? Did fuckin’ wonders. No idea how he managed to tame that ninja but I think I’d rather not find out. Pro’ly involved a lotta kickin’ and screamin’.”

“He… had not spoken _that_ much about the two of you. He just mentioned you helped him during his time at Blackwatch and that you two had developed a very deep friendship friendship.”

McCree looked over and Hanzo was definitely flushed at that point. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or that he just embarrassed Hanzo and subsequently himself, as he could feel his own cheeks heating up.

“I, uh,--Oh shit. M’sorry. Didn’t mean to uh, make things real awkward,” McCree tried to apologize. He took his own long swig of his whiskey, the burning heat soothing his nerves a little bit.

“No, it is to be expected. I know my brother, he would not fare well should he not be able to be himself,” Hanzo tried to laugh. It just sounded sad though. In fact, it hurt McCree a little bit to hear him just _try_ to brighten his own spirits. He could hear the pain in Hanzo’s voice at the not-so-subtle reminder that Genji is _no longer_ able to be his true old self.

“You know what, sug? ‘Nough ‘bout Genji. Let’s talk ‘bout ourselves… like what’s your favorite color? What foods you like? Which one of them fancy silken robes is your favorite? I haven’t seen you ‘round base much but you’re always in a different color.” McCree tried to change the way the conversation was heading. If he was going to have to talk to Hanzo, least he could do was not make the bastard sad. A sad drunk is never something fun.

“I thought I had told you to stop with the pet names,” Hanzo growled. He quickly softened back up though as he thought about McCree’s questions. He was lost in thought for a few moments before he looked over to the cowboy. “Blue, but I thought that was obvious enough. As for foods... I would say cheap fresh ramen. Genji and I would frequent a place not too far from the estate. I was not often permitted to leave, let alone eat at local restaurants for my father’s fear of a poisoning, so Genji would bring it back for me and we would eat it together in the gardens in secret. It tasted much better than the ramen served inside the estate. As for my kyudo-gi and my hakama, or robes as you so incorrectly called them, I quite enjoy the white silk set. I cannot wear them very often for fear of the fabric getting stained, but regardless I enjoy wearing them when I can. What about you? The same questions.”

McCree smiled again at the bark. He was surprised how smoothly and thoroughly Hanzo answered everything though. Definitely wasn’t expecting more than a few curt words. Maybe Genji was right about the alcohol lightening Hanzo up. “I’d wanna say I love the color red, but damn if it doesn’t remind me too much of blood. I like red, I really do, but the real bright red. The kind that don’t remind you of a corpse. Favorite food’s real hard, though. I like my liquor like any fine cowboy, but I can hear Angie screamin’ at me sayin’ that liquor ain’t a food group. So I ain’t got a clue. I don’t remember my mama’s cookin’ but whenever Ana came ‘round base she sure came real close. I don’t own none of those robes though, but less you’re talkin’ bout my serapes… my red one is definitely my favorite. My mama gave it to me before I ran off and joined a gang to try and help her make some money to keep food on the table for her, my jackass of a father, and my sisters. Didn’t quite realize I’d never see her again though… Didn’t cross my mind to take it with and only got it back after Gabe found out she died and managed to let me go home to get my dad’s hat and that serape.”

Hanzo only hummed and looked back off into the distance. The two of them continued on with the conversation for a couple hours as the sun eventually set and the bottles were far less than half empty. McCree was surprised that Hanzo even let him smoke a couple cigars as time passed.  McCree only thought about turning in when the conversation came to a lull.

“As much as I’d like to keep chattin’, Han, should probably head in for the night. Was real nice talkin’ to you though,” McCree said, standing up from his spot and stretching out the few hours of stiffness. He offered his hand to Hanzo only to be rejected. He stood up on his own, a bit wobbly but well enough to walk. Maybe.

“Yes, it was nice. Perhaps we could make this a regular occurrence,” Hanzo suggested, trying to balance himself a bit.

“That sounds doable. Though I think you might wanna cut back a li’l bit, you’re wobblin’ there,” McCree said, holding Hanzo by his shoulder.

“I am fine, but thank you, McCree. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to retire for the night,” Hanzo said sternly, picking up his bottle and leaving suddenly again, just like he usually did. It was a shame really. He would have happily walked the man back to his room, not that he was faring much better himself anyway.

McCree was a bit curious about how that ‘party’ of Hana’s was going, though. She seemed awful eager to have McCree join them, though it just be because he rarely did so. Hell, he doesn’t even know if he’d been to one of the events in the rec rooms that wasn’t entirely based around gambling. But he’d been banned from those pretty quickly after he won every game three weeks in a row. The only three weeks they’d had gambling nights before everyone realized Jesse McCree had every card up his sleeve, even if he wasn’t wearing any.

                                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr!:  
> http://sailorbiscuit.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late. i recently went on depression meds, i went back to college, and my cat died  
> it's been a wild ride  
> i will definitely try and get chapter 3 out sooner
> 
> as usual, unbeta'd....

McCree knew he couldn’t exactly show up to a party with his not-exactly-contraband nearly polished off bottle of whiskey, especially with one of his self-entitled bosses and the nurse with an iron fist attending. So, he made the long walk back to his room, only tripping up a few times on his own feet. He may be drunk, but he’s sober enough to hold his own weight. Probably.

As soon as he made it back to his dimly lit room, McCree tossed the bottle onto his bed and made his way over to the attached half bathroom that was included with almost all of the rooms. McCree took a quick look at himself in the dirty mirror before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He may still smell like alcohol but he could at least mute it a little bit. He ran the brush quickly under the water before squirting some toothpaste on and began brushing away.

A few of the older actual Overwatch members made a bit of a fuss and insisted on the suites with full bathrooms, mostly for their own sake of privacy and not being used to sharing showers. McCree on the other hand was well used to it. Blackwatch missions and bunks didn’t allow for many luxuries, so a quiet room to himself, a working toilet, and a hot shower every once in a while were plenty enough for him. It was kind of amusing actually when Winston gave him his own quarters. He expected to be sleeping in the open barracks like the “Blackwatch Scum” he was, so when the scientist popped the keycard into his hand and gave him an actual private room with an actual working bathroom, he was ecstatic to say the least.

It didn’t take too long for him to finish up, sloshing a bit of mouth wash and taking a quick leak before washing his hands and face. Good enough. It’d be dark in the room anyway and he’s fairly certain that everyone on the team is used to his scruffy usual self on the norm anyhow. So, he made his way out into the glaringly brightly white lit hallways to the rec room.

Before he was even half way there he could hear the booming of an amped of bass, probably by Lucio or Hana’s messing around. Only a few more steps and he was greeted by the lovely off-pitch singing of someone. McCree for the life of him couldn’t tell who it was. High pitched and off tune to whatever high paced pop song was playing, that was for damn sure. Not that he knew the song anyway, but if that was anywhere near accurate to the original he didn’t want to know it.

The song was coming to an end by the time he strode into the dark room, so no one really taking much notice to him and instead they all kept their attention on Fareeha, who seemed to be trying to finish her song with some grandiose finale. It was fairly pleasantly decorated, for a karaoke party in the middle of the Spanish coast with little to no budget. There were purple and pink fairy lights strung all over the edges of the ceiling and entwined all over the furniture, along with a disco ball precariously hanging from the ceiling with more pink lights moving around the room creating a very lively atmosphere. McCree had an inkling Hana was mostly to blame for the color. The girl had a strong love for pink.

It wasn’t until he plopped down in a chair next to Genji and Angela, who were sitting dangerously close on the couch, that someone acknowledged his presence at the ‘party.’

“Jesse! You actually came! I did not expect you to show after Angela told me you were up on the alone roof drinking again,” Genji said loudly, leaning over the woman.

“I’ll have both of you know I _wasn’t_ drinkin’ alone and I told Angie that,” McCree mumbled, leaning back into the chair and watching Fareeha hand the mic off to Hana who was eagerly helping Lucio set up the next song.

“She had mentioned that, but I do not know of anyone else who would be willing to drink with a partner… unless,” Genji trailed off, looking away before the sudden realization. McCree just held a smug little grin on his face as it hit him. He couldn’t see the cyborg’s expression through the mask, but he assumed all the same his eyes were bulging out of his head. He could barely get out a word before Hana began singing loudly into the mic. “You finally approached my brother like I asked?”

“You spoke with Hanzo?” Angela added with shock.

“E’yup. He and I sat out on the roof and chatted for a fair while, just like you asked,” McCree cooed. “Course, it took us both gettin’ fairly tipsy before anythin’ started spillin’ that wasn’t gonna step on no toes.”

“You- We need to speak later. I wish to enjoy the night, but you and I must talk in the morning, Jesse,” Genji said with a firm tone. No room for arguing. Whatever, there wasn’t much to talk about anyway. Unless Genji was interested in hearing that he accidentally let his brother know he dicked Genji a few times or that he learned Hanzo really liked wearing his white silk robes.

“Sure, sure, enjoy the night. Sing some tunes and enjoy yourself, I’m just here to prove Angie wrong that I never come to these li’l shindigs.” McCree just smiled and the three of them listened to Hana’s… somewhat better singing. Genji commented at one point that it must have been a cover to one of Lucio’s collaborations, as he didn’t tend to do much singing. The song soon came to a stop and Genji was called up to sing. As much as McCree didn’t want to stick around, this he _had_ to see. Genji’s singing has always been atrocious.

“So what are we going to be hearing today, man?” Lucio called out, clearing out of the previous song on his laptop and getting ready to search up whatever song Genji requested.

“I was wondering if it was at all possible for Angela and I to do a duet?” He asked nervously. No one must have really been doing them tonight, they were usually pretty romantic unless it was two drunken idiots singing.

Not that McCree and Genji had ever been those two red faced drunken idiots singing classic old rock tunes together at old Blackwatch rec nights until they went even redder in the face. Never.

He does however remember the night that Ana and Reinhardt sang the cheesiest damn love song he ever heard and he wanted to vomit over the whole thing, but he’d be damned if he ever saw something so sappy and cute again. Maybe Genji was itching to be the new Reinhardt with his suave but very obvious flirting.

“Of course! Let me just set up another mic, any idea what you want to sing?” Lucio said cheerfully, popping open a black case and pulling out another corded microphone as Angela stood up and took her place nervously next to Genji.

_That or he really wanted to fucking embarrass the poor woman._

“You have Barbie Girl by Aqua?” Genji said with a sneer as he wrapped his arm around Angela’s waist.

“W-wait, you don’t want like… a love song or something stupid and cheesy?” Lucio said with a somewhat dumfounded look. McCree on the other hand, laughing his damn ass off as quietly as he could into his own hands. He’d be the biggest liar on the entire continent if he said he didn’t remember the night the two of them managed to get Angela drunk and got her singing that song with the most passion he’d ever heard anyone put into such a dumb song.

“Nope!” Genji cackled.

“I am _not_ singing that, Genji! I was anticipating you on picking one of those old pop duet songs you listen to all the time. We both know why you chose that song and I refuse-” The smaller woman was beginning to grow flustered and fidgeting around as Lucio handed her the mic. Genji sighed and looked at her with that same expressionless mask he always had, yet somehow he managed to make it look like he was begging.

“Come on, just once! Don’t think I haven’t heard you humming it in the lab while you work on me.” Genji prodded at her side.

She puffed out her cheeks and sighed, giving up. McCree barked out another laugh and the other people in the room stared at him for a split second, realizing his presence before the first few beats to the song began.

The two of them sang with gusto and by the end of it the two of them were almost toppling each other over with laughter and could barely muster out of the proper lines. They were absolutely ridiculous. Eventually they made their way back to the couch and McCree could only smile, though he was quickly brought out of his little trance by a voice alling his name across the room.

“Hey McCree! Dr. Zeigler told me you used to be a mean singer, why don’t you give it a shot?” Lucio called out, waving the pair of microphones in his hand.

“I don’t sing no more,” McCree explained. He raised his hand to his chest and took a few light taps to it. “Smokin’ for as long as I have certainly does a number to your vocal chords and all.”

“I told you to stop smoking _and_ drinking on several occasions, Jesse,” Angela barked. There was that cute little doctor he knew and loved.

“And here I am, still smokin’ and still drinkin’, funny how things work ain’t it?” McCree laughed, standing up from his chair. “Maybe somewhere Rein or Jack or someone has a recordin’ or somethin’. Ana loved doin’ that shit like that and she sure as hell loved it when I sang.”

“Oh yes! He was an amazing singer! He sounded very much like a professional country singer, yes Lena?” Reinhardt boomed. McCree hadn’t even noticed him. Or Lena who was sitting in a bean bag next to Winston and Fareeha.

“Oh definitely! He used to play the guitar too!” She chirped. McCree could hear the rest of them muttering about something, but he didn’t really care to listen.

“Are you not staying?” Genji asked, not really surprised that he was leaving already.

“Naw, just wanted to prove Angie that I ain’t entirely a stick in the mud. I showed up, didn’t I?”

“I suppose… good night Jesse.”

“G’night, Angie. Genji. Everyone else.”

McCree waved his hand and walked out back into the blinding hallway. He made his way back to his room and put the bottle onto his desk. He probably should put on proper sleeping clothes, but who needed that. Instead he shirked off his casual clothes all the way down to his boxers and plopped himself onto the itchy blankets and lumpy pillow. Though he shouldn’t complain, it was still better than some of the ops he had to do where all he had was himself for warmth and a concrete floor for a bed.

He took the few moments of hazy consciousness left in his head to recount the day. He had an actual, civil conversation with Hanzo Shimada. The enigma currently living within the confides of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. And the best of all, he wasn’t a total ass. An ass, but a kind of handsome and not total ass.

_Wait._

_  
_

McCree rubbed his hands over his face. Scratch that first part, that was fucking Genji’s _brother_ of all people. He could admit he was a looker though, right? The man did have a gorgeous smile and that laugh was absolutely booming. He wanted to hear more of it.

_No. Stop thinking about that._

He grumbled and turned himself over in his bed. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. Right now he just needed sleep. And with that, he drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep for the first time in several weeks.

 

Though, McCree couldn’t be so lucky for the nice sleep to last more than around five hours. He was lucky he even got that. Hell, he was just as lucky his head wasn’t completely pounding when he groggily woke up to the vibrant red numbers on his alarm clock reading “6:28 AM.”

At least it was technically an acceptable time to be awake for once. That and hopefully the dining hall would be blissfully quiet, if not completely empty. Though, he sorely doubted that. If McCree knew anyone in the base, Jack, Ana, Hanzo, and perhaps Genji would most certainly be making their homes at different tables across the base. None of the other members even bothered to stir until at least 9 and that’s without their little karaoke party keeping them up all night. So it’d be quiet for a fair while at least.

McCree shoved himself up from the hard mattress and waddled back over to the bathroom. The light flickered on and he stopped to stare at himself in the mirror again. He should probably clean up his beard at some point, it was getting unruly even for his own standards. Groaning he picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste again, giving them a quick brush before running his hands through his greasy hair. He needed a shower too. Fuck.

Right now though, he was craving coffee a whole hell of a lot more.

Hobbling himself back into the dark bedroom, McCree toed around the mess of clothes all over the floor over to the standard issue dresser at the end of the bed. There were only a few more… relatively clean shirts in there but he still had a few pairs of clean boxers. He wasn’t that disgusting. He slipped out of his current pair and into some fresh ones, then into a pair of previously worn but not yet totally dirty jeans. Putting on a black undershirt and a dark green plaid shirt that he didn’t bother to button up, one of the few pairs of socks he owned that didn’t have holes in it, his boots and hat and McCree was presentable enough to go.

The hall was the same bright sterile white as it always was, but at least on his trek to the common areas this time it was delightfully quiet. His assumptions were correct though when he turned into the dining hall. Ex-commander Morrison had a cup of steaming coffee and was idly flipping through a tablet while Ana read a small novel with a cup of tea in her hands. In the opposite corner of the room was Hanzo and Genji, both of which softly conversing in Japanese. Hanzo had a cup of tea in his hand and a half eaten bowl of rice in front of him, but he definitely didn’t look like the night affected him in any negative manner.

The two brothers’ attention immediately switched to McCree as he lumbered across the room to the coffee maker. Hanzo turned back to the younger Shimada rather quickly, but Genji’s focus stayed on the cowboy as he poured himself a cup.

“Jesse, come join us,” Genji called out. He heard Hanzo let out an audible grunt, probably annoyed that McCree would be joining the two of them in their private conversation.

Though, McCree only replied with a grunt before making his way over to the table the brothers were sitting at. He chose to sit on the opposite side of Genji, farther away from Hanzo.

“G’mornin’.” Was all McCree bothered to muster out before taking a swig of his coffee. Watered down and weak… Jack always made the worst coffee. When did Torbjorn wake up? He made the strongest brew he’d ever tasted but the damn little man would never show him how.

“Good morning,” Genji said cheerfully. Hanzo simply nodded and continued to eat the bowl of rice as an effort to lull the conversation. “Now that Jesse is with us, I can mention that I heard the two of you spoke last night.”

“Yes and it is quite common for teammates to speak to each other,” Hanzo hissed before shoving a bite of rice into his mouth. “Nothing more.”

“No but, I am fairly certain that Jesse said you two were drinking on the roof _and I know how talkative you get when you are drunk, brother,_ ” Genji continued, switching to Japanese partway through much to McCree’s confusion. He’d picked up a bit over the years but he still couldn’t understand a lot of it, besides it was probably meant to remain private anyway.

“ _If you are attempting to pry information out of me, it is fruitless. All we did was speak and I do not know what you are talking about with ‘the roof.’_ ” Hanzo was seething but Genji didn’t appear to be letting down his incessant prodding any time soon.

“ _Jesse so kindly mentioned that ‘things began spilling’ after the two of you became fairly inebriated. On the roof. With him. He told me all about it at-_ ” Genji sneered, poking his brother in the shoulder.

Hanzo opened his mouth to rebuttal, but McCree spoke up too quickly. “Look, the two of you can keep your li’l private conversation to yourself for all I care but if m’name is poppin’ up I at least deserve to hear what the fuck is goin’ on.”

“I just wanted to hear all the juicy gossip you two talked about last night! Besides, I fully approve a blossoming friendship between my brooding, yet jovial best friend and my brooding and serious brother. You two would be like a hilarious comedy duo,” Genji laughed, wrapping his arm around McCree’s shoulder. McCree could only frown and pull his arm off of himself.

“Look, I just woke up not 15 minutes ago and I ain’t even had a full cup of coffee yet. Can we save the dramatics for later?” McCree sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand. “You’re awful loud for not even 7 am yet.”

“I will stop when the two of you tell me,” Genji negotiated, crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair. The scowl on the archer’s face was only growing as the cyborg continued with his little charade.

“You really wanna know? Fine. Hanzo told me a story ‘bout how you vomited all over some chairman’s wife at a real important meeting, the foods we like to eat, and the damn weather,” McCree growled, leaning closer to Genji. He switched to a not so quiet whisper, “And I may’a spilled the beans on us fuckin’ a few times. That and your tendency to sneak drugs into the base just because you could.”

The steam vents on Genji’s shoulders popped open in a sudden flash of heat and he looked over at McCree with the most flustered look his expressionless mask could give. “You told Hanzo _what?_ ”

“That the two of you had sex. Multiple times,” Hanzo quipped.

Genji could only continue with his flustered motions before standing up from the table and pointing an accusing finger at McCree. “We will be speaking later, _again._ ”

“Again?” McCree grinned.

“ _Yes._ ”

With that Genji quickly made his way out of the dining hall and Hanzo bellowed out a laugh. It even made Ana and Jack turn their attention over to the table that they were most certainly not eavesdropping on.

“It has been a long time since I have had the joy of embarrassing Genji so. I admit I should not be doing it, but it felt nice,” Hanzo said softly, smiling into the almost empty bowl of rice. “He used to create such havoc over trying to rile me up, so it was always good fun to do it back.”

McCree’s eyes bulged at the sudden burst of laughter from the normally stoic archer. Was he dreaming? Was he drunk? Was _Hanzo_ drunk?

“Y-yeah, I mean he kinda deserved it for proddin’ us so much about what should be private matters,” McCree mumbled, sipping his coffee.

Hanzo only hummed and finished his rice and tea before standing up. McCree was nearly done with his coffee so he followed the man into the kitchen to clean out his cup.

“Hey- uh,” McCree stuttered out, trying to get Hanzo’s attention.

“If you are going to ask for a repeat of last night, I do not care if we make it a regular occurrence.” It was quick and sharp, but music to McCree’s ears.

“You sure? I mean we can’t do it every night, a man’s gotta have a drink but even I can’t get-”

“It is fine. We can perhaps make it a weekly stint. Your company was tolerable.”

“Shit, sugar, that sure is a laced compliment if I ever heard one.”

“Enough with the names, I told you that twice already.”

“Fine, fine. Next Tuesday night then? Same place, same time?” McCree asked with a hopeful chime to his words.

“Yes. Until then, perhaps we may speak again in passing. Good bye.” McCree hadn’t even realized that Hanzo had finished washing his dishes along with McCree’s coffee cup. Before he even had the chance to thank him Hanzo was gone again and McCree made his way back out to the main dining room. No one else had joined the two lonely old Overwatch veterans in their quiet morning.

Ana did however cough as McCree walked past her, making him turn his head. She only smiled with an all-knowing look on her face that made McCree grumble. He figured they’d heard the conversation, not that he was really being quiet enough for them _not_ to hear anway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ill post more often!" i say as i dont  
> after a long.. long wait here's chapter 3. i only have classes 3 days a week next semester and i'm taking a creative writing course, so perhaps i'll be more inclined to write!
> 
> unbeta'd as usual  
> enjoy!

            The week slowly passed without anything truly interesting occurring on base. A few underground missions escorting and protecting goods, people, and buildings. They usually wound up being nothing worthwhile, but the commission on each job was nice, even if it was peanuts. Those peanuts bought personal goods like a box or two of cigars, whiskey, and possibly those unsavory magazines hidden beneath the mattress.

            McCree shared idle conversations with Hanzo in the quieter rec room during many of the nights, especially after a particular mission that was wrought with insomnia and jet lag. Three cups of decaf coffee later and he was out like a light in one of the ratty old reclining chairs in the middle of their comfortable silence. He was surprised when he awoke to see his mug was gone and there was a heavy wool blanket that definitely was not his serape draped over him. It smelled musky, so it must have been from one of the old storage rooms a few doors down. It was still a kind gesture regardless.

            Leaning forward, McCree stretched out his back and legs, groaning slightly. He hadn’t oeven bothered to take off his chest plate apparently, which explained why he was so damn stiff. The blanket dropped off of him almost immediately, bearing himself to the freezing room.

            “Shit-” McCree grumbled, picking the blanket back up and roughly folding it. The difference in temperature was pretty apparent, but he had other things to worry about. Though, the fleeting thought of how Winston could afford to blast the AC in this compound all hours of the day but say there’s not enough money in the budget for a pack of oatmeal pies briefly passed his mind. None the less, the crumpled blanket made its way over to the couch with a light toss.

            The clocks had long since died or run out of batteries since the Watch point had begun operation again, making telling time a big more effort than necessary. Though replacement batteries were the last thing on Winston’s grocery list. That and oatmeal pies. There simply wasn’t enough in the budget. He should definitely make a note to himself to talk to Winston about his priorities in this place.

            Though, to be fair that is the exact reason McCree kept a watch underneath his gloved hand though. A nice way to keep an eye on time without ever having to worry about looking for one of those pesky clocks, plus reliable time was always a plus. Though the damn thing was the source of endless “it’s high noon” jokes since Blackwatch. A man says it once and no one can ever live it down.

            Surprisingly, it around 10:30 a.m. for once when he woke up. Not at the ass crack of dawn and more than four hours of sleep. It was a bit surprising no one bothered to wake him up from his little slumber in the rec room. Maybe the snoring scared them away. That or everyone was happy McCree finally managed to get a little shut eye, even if it was in the most uncomfortable chair ever still in full gear save for his serape and hat.

            Which, speaking of, his serape was draped on the back of the chair but his hat was missing. McCree would gladly bet every bottle of whiskey he’s ever drank and will drink that Hanzo did not take it, Angela was not the type to take it, nor Ana or Jack, and all the new recruits would never. That left one person. The one person who McCree is fairly certain he mortified last week and still has not bothered to speak, despite his threatening tone. This whole debacle just forced McCree to come to _him_. Asshole.

            So, McCree snatched up his red serape and wrapped it around his shoulders to save himself from the frigid hallways in his pursuit for Genji.

            Surprisingly, it took a hell of a lot less time than McCree was expecting. He was expecting to search high and low and probably find Genji passed out in McCree’s bed with the hat over his face and one of those unsavory magazines that Genji definitely shouldn’t know about in his hands. Instead the cyborg was sitting alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria, face plate off, scribbling away on some documents with none other than McCree’s Stetson perched upon his head. Not two steps in and the man looked up, a sly grin on his face.

            “Good morning, sleepy head,” He cooed, tossing the pen down on the table and crossing his arms. “Looking for something?”  
            “I believe you got the somethin’ that I’m lookin’ for,” McCree sighed, making his way to Genji’s table and plopping himself down in the chair closest to him. No sense in trying to get it back yet, he’s known that particular Shimada long enough to know that he loves games and fooling around. That and if this is anything about what he and Hanzo spoke of last week, there was no way this was going to go down easily.

            “Why, I just might!” Genji laughed, doing McCree’s signature little hat tip. “I take it you would like it back?”  
            “I reckon I would, but I know you well enough to know that it’s gonna cost me somethin’ more than my time.”

            “You are correct! It is going to be about what you and Hanzo spoke of last week.”

            McCree’s hand instantly shot up to rub the bridge of his nose. He knew it. This was going to be an interesting conversation. “Look, I told you, all I said was that we had a fling back in Blackwatch cause both of us needed to get the edge off. You liked doin’ the hard shit with drugs to test your system and I just needed to get laid.”

            “Yes, well you very well could have mentioned that we were not a thing _ever_. I mean can you imagine the two of us? It would be a walking nightmare!”

            “Reyes already had my ass in his office once a week for the shit we pulled, if we had been all sweet on each other who knows how often we’d’a been minced meat,” McCree chuckled, looking directly at Genji who had since removed the hat from his head and put it on the table.

            “I just- my brother is… I do not want to say he is a tender soul, for we both know he is not. But because of our father, he tends to hold high standards of himself and those around him. Hanzo used to be the most arrogant bastard I had ever met, but he has since quieted his accomplishments and I do not wish for our past to… hinder that ever more,” Genji tried to explain, using unnecessary hand movements. “I fear that if realizes how much pain he had caused me and what extremes I went to numb it, that he may lock himself away completely. I simply wish for my brother back, even if he will never be the same.”

            “I’ll be real honest with you; he didn’t seem all that… surprised ‘bout us. In fact, I think he was a li’l happy that you managed to keep your old self goin’ even with your new Robocop body,” McCree snickered. Genji just sighed softly, a content smile on his face.

            “That is… good to hear. I am happy that Hanzo is comfortable enough to divulge in you. I sense that there are more similarities between you two than one may assume,” Genji said softly, pushing the hat over to McCree and putting his papers into a nice little stack. “Now, if you need me I am going to be training with Hana down in the larger range. She wishes to have me perch upon her mech for a… flying ninja attack of sorts. I do not get it but why not humor the girl.”

            With that, Genji walked himself out of the cafeteria. McCree placed the hat rightfully back on his head and took a deep sigh. As nice as it was to hear Genji’s approval of their friendship, he could definitely sense the jealousy. It only made sense. They were brothers.

            Sure, Hanzo had betrayed Genji and struck him down, but they were still kin. Genji forgave him. He tried to rebuild their broken relationship. He wanted to hear and help Hanzo, but Hanzo only shut him out. Which was fair, even McCree would tell there was something still glittering in his soul that he did not regret striking down Genji for the name of his clan. Yet, he was his brother. He should still feel comfortable enough to tell Genji his demons should Hanzo truly desire to mend what happened.

            The entire morning was a mess. It really was. But honestly, McCree had only woken up less than twenty minutes ago and the last meal he had was three cups of decaf coffee over the course of two hours and before that, he’s pretty sure it was a can of corn from one of those expired rationed out meals that Jack managed to scrounge up for in-flight meals. They were usually fine, bland, but if it filled his stomach who cared most of the time.

            He had more important things to think about like actually getting some real food in his stomach otherwise Angela would throw a shit fit at him again. He needs to balance out the drinking and smoking with something actually decent and McCree could only assume that canned corn and coffee doesn’t exactly make the cut of a ‘healthy meal.’ Besides there was bound to be some leftovers in the fridge from sometime during the week.

 

\---

 

            It was closer to 9 p.m. before McCree even saw another soul around base. Not that he was even actively looking for other teammates. McCree had decided to spend a fair amount of his own time in the practice range, testing out a few different types of ammunition that Winston had been developing and just generally keeping his skills honed with the occasional snack from the vending machine or a break to take a leak.

            Hell, by the time McCree finally decided to leave, he hadn’t even realized just how late it had gotten according to the massive digital clock above the entrance. Not to mention, shit, it had been exactly a week hasn’t it?

            “Aww, hell,” McCree grumbled, checking at himself to make sure he wasn’t too terribly sweaty and rank from practice. He was, of course. No man, not even Hanzo, could get away with practicing on and off for 8 hours without smelling as fresh as a farm. “Great. And here I was hopin’ I was gonna try and keep him sated by bein’ on time and-”

            That’s when the door flew open and none other than Hanzo Shimada stepped in with his quiver strung around his back, bow gently hanging from his hands. McCree was surprised to actually see Hanzo in something more akin to training gear for once, casual grey sweatpants and a black tank top.

            “Oh- Gunslinger. I was not aware that you were utilizing the training facilities,” Hanzo said, not bothering to step inside.

            “Naw, actually I was just about to come and find you,” McCree laughed, rubbing his metal hand on the back of his neck. “I mean, after I shower and get cleaned up. I mean, it’s been a week ain’t it?”

            Hanzo’s eyes widened. The man had forgotten. Hanzo Shimada, heir of the Shimada empire, had forgotten about his own plans from last week. “I-I seemed to have forgotten. Perhaps drinking so much is not wise when I intend to make plans.”

            “Don’t worry much about it, I won’t take no offense.”

            “No it is my fault. I apologize. I do not have more than my gourd on me. We can reschedule if you would prefer.”

            “Shit, sug, it ain’t a big deal. I can go get gussied up. ‘Sides I found Jack’s stash on the roof the outdoor portion of the grounds. Bastard thinks he’s the only person that knows how to get up there?” McCree snickered, gently gripping Hanzo on his shoulder, which in retrospect, wasn’t the greatest decision. As soon as he touched the shorter man, his entire body tensed and McCree quickly withdrew his hand.

            “How many times must I remind you about the pet names?” Hanzo hissed, rubbing his shoulder a bit. “But that is fine. You go prepare yourself and I will spend a bit of time in the range. Though, I can only hope Jack’s alcohol tastes are better than your’s.”

            “If you count him drinkin’ scotch instead of bourbon as better taste, than that’s on you, partner,” McCree whistled, choosing to ignore Hanzo’s bickering at him once again. He uses names on plenty of people around base, why does he gotta take such offense?

 

\--------------

 

            Not half an hour passed before McCree made his way his way back up to the spot that he and Hanzo had shared last week. Surprisingly, the archer was not waiting for him when he opened up the door. Which in retrospect was fine, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the other man while trying to get the not so hidden stash of liquor that he wasn’t supposed to know about.

            He happened to stumble across it one day while trying to find Genji, which involved a lot stacking boxes to try to get to higher places that the gunslinger definitely could not reach without a ladder. It also involved a lot of him falling on his ass and breaking snapping his spurs off his boots more than once. That is how he managed to find the several empty bottles of liquor, newspaper clippings, and a few fresh unopened bottles of bourbon in a crate though. Finders keepers, right?

            This particular stash happened to be on a higher portion of the roof, on the top of a tinier building that McCree could only assume was filled with electrical wiring and shit that powered other parts of the base. Not that he even cared to check it out, maybe in the future though. After a few moments of scrounging around for crates that may or may not have been fairly precarious, McCree managed to get himself up on top of the smaller building, only losing his footing once. Well, that he would be willing to admit anyway.

            Sure enough, the wooden box was cracked open just slightly, just as it always was. He ambled his way over to it as he heard the roof door squeak open. McCree’s heart sank for a moment, praying to Jesus, Mary and Joseph that it wasn’t Jack. If he was caught, boy would he be getting a royal lashing. Nothing compared to Gabe, luckily. But that didn’t make Jack any less annoying to be yelled at by. Against his stroke of luck for once, it wasn’t. None other than Hanzo Shimada walked through the door, looking around for any sign of the cowboy. McCree was fairly surprised to see the man had not bothered to change, aside from slipping on what looks like a zipper sweatshirt that was definitely 3 sizes too large for him.

            “Oi, archer! I’m up here,” McCree called, knocking the lid of the box off and snagging a couple bottles of bourbon.

            Hanzo’s head had shot over to McCree’s location immediately, actually looking fairly surprised that the not-so-nimble cowboy had managed to somehow crawl his way up on top of another roof.

            “What are you doing up there?” Hanzo questioned, walking towards the pile of crates. “Did you truly climb up on these rickety boxes to retrieve alcohol? I know for a fact you keep some in your room.”

            “Yeah, but I don’t gotta pay for it this way. S’outta Jack’s pockets… I think. Well, S’outta someone’s pockets that ain’t mine and I ain’t one to turn up my nose at free liquor.” McCree could only smile, walking back over to the ledge where he had the boxes stacked up.

            “Only you would not refuse such swill, even if it was free,” Hanzo snorted, watching McCree try to amble his way back down. “You should probably be careful or one of the boxes may-”

            Not soon enough did Hanzo say that before McCree’s foot went straight through one of the crates, sending one of the bottles flying out of his hands as he struggled to grasp onto something. Unfortunately, it was right back to the cowboy’s usual luck. As the box cracked and broke underneath him, all the subsequent boxes followed suit and so did he. Hanzo could only stare wide eyed as McCree gripped onto the one bottle in his hand for dear life, the other arm flailing as he fell into a pile of wooden shards. After all that, his hat was floating gently down above him.

            It seemed like an eternity before McCree finally slammed into the ground, at least on his end, but not before Hanzo burst out into laughter. The smaller man was nearly doubled over, his face bright red as he continued to laugh. Even harder than he had heard Hanzo do the other morning, but damn was that still music to his ears. Unlike the fall that felt like forever, Hanzo’s laughter just as abruptly as it started, though he was definitely struggling not to continue.

            “I apologize, I just-” Hanzo was still smiling as he spoke, sticking his hand out for McCree to grab onto to help him up. “I had not expected that. Perhaps you truly are just as much of a fool as you look.”

            “Well that certainly ain’t a compliment if I ever heard one. Not even one of them fancy laced ones you usually give me,” McCree grumbled, taking Hanzo’s hand. His entire body shot through with pain as soon as he stood up, forcing him to wince. “But I can definitely tell you that I’ll be needin’ this bottle more than ever. Where did the other one go? Didn’t hear it land or nothin’.”

            Hanzo was finally starting to compose himself, a small grin still plastered over his face while he took his hand back. He tried not to make that much of a scene of him wiping his hand on his sweatpants, though McCree definitely noticed. “I believe it flung over the edge into the water. So, if you wished to go swimming later perhaps you’ll find it.”

            “You offerin’ to go swimmin’ with me?”

            “No. Now let us get moving, I believe one of us said that he needs a drink.”

            “I love it when you read my mind, sweetheart.” McCree cooed, brushing off a few of the splinters and following Hanzo over to the ledge they sat on last time. The nickname drew nothing but a small noise in protest from Hanzo, which was much to McCree’s pleasure. He’ll get the nicknames to grow on the archer sooner than later.

            The two of them settled into the spots, silently enjoying each other’s company as well as their own respective drinks. There wasn’t really a need to share words between them, each of the men had their own demons so it was far nicer to just listen to the water lap up on the shore and watch the stars. Not to mention it was a peaceful escape from the havoc of missions and the people in the base in general.

            Though, McCree wasn’t exactly the best at keeping his silence. He liked idle noise and the waves and wind just weren’t cutting it for him.

            “Ya know, I talked to your brother today,” McCree muttered after around fifteen minutes of silence.

            “You do not need to tell me every time you speak to him, he is his own person and I am not his caretaker,” Hanzo replied before taking a sip out of his gourd.

            “I know that much, but figured you might want to know seein’ as we talked about you.”

            “As I said prior, Genji is his own-”

            “Look,” McCree barked, interrupting the older Shimada, who stifled a small look of surprise. “He wanted you to know we were never a thing, Genj’ and I, I mean. Casual sex and that shit. But he also rambled on ‘bout how you used to be when you was younger. Real arrogant son of a bitch.”

            “Do not refer to my mother with such distasteful words,” Hanzo hissed. His eyes were like daggers. Must have been a mama’s boy. “But I figured as much. Genji was never one for long term relationships and people change.”

            “People change but that doesn’t always mean it for the better,” McCree hummed, putting the bottle up to his lips. “He’s real worried about you, ya know. Genji was talkin’ all about how he’s worried for you here. He doesn’t want you to think everyone is hatin’ you or nothin’ and that you can talk to him about your problems. We all got em, just some more than others.”

            “I do not want to hinder him more than I already have.” Hanzo wasn’t even looking at McCree anymore, just down at his gourd. “I broke my brother’s trust for our clan.”

            “Do you regret it?”

            “What?” Finally, Hanzo looked back over. His cheeks were tinted pink and his expression was somewhere between angered and in pain. McCree couldn’t tell if it was from inebriation or if he was pissed off.

            “I said, do you regret it? Doin’ what you did to Genji.”

            With that, silence fell over the two of them again. It was more than enough of an answer for McCree, but even he could tell that Hanzo didn’t want to leave it at just that. There were some unspoken words that he could not muster.

            “I-I cannot believe I am talking about this,” Hanzo growled, taking a larger drink of his sake this time. “I am not drunk enough to think about it. I think about it every night, but not like this. I have not though about it like this in years.”

            “You don’t gotta-” McCree started, only to be shut down by Hanzo.

            “No, I need to… talk to someone. For some reason I feel as though I can speak to you, gunslinger. More so than I ever could Genji, even as children.”

            “Then by all means, get drunk as you need to be. Just remember we got mission debriefs in the mornin’,” McCree chuckled. Though, the smaller man didn’t seem to be too affected by hangovers if last time was anything to go by. That or he was very good at faking it. Probably the former considering how much he seems to drink on his own.

            “I-” Hanzo began, hardening his grip on the container in his hands. “I feel as though I should regret it more than I do. But, Genji fell with what little honor he still had left in his namesake. I could not bear to see him viewed as an embarrassment. I wanted to see him as my brother.”

            McCree just sighed, listening intently the elder Shimada. He didn’t even look at him, just pulled out a cigarillo and lit it as Hanzo continued.

            “I was jealous of him. Father called Genji his sparrow, which was supposed to be a belittling name. But it fit so well. He could not be caged down, and father allowed him that freedom I never had.”

           A few moments of silence passed, filled with nothing but the soft puffing of McCree’s cigarillo and Hanzo taking a couple swigs.

           “Genji was allowed to shirk his responsibilities, he could go to the arcade and talk to the girls and bring them home. I would help him sneak them in and out of the castle and sometimes he’d show up so drunk or high he barely knew who or where he was.”

           Sounded about right.

           “So when Father passed, I spared Genji of losing it all. The elders were furious with frivolities. So, he died with what honor he still had. It may not have been much, but I spared him from being a disappointment to the clan more than he already was. I hate more than anything that my _brother’s_ blood is on my hands. But at least his was still revered better than the heir who deserted his own family. He is still viewed as an honored member of our clan and that is what matters to me.”

           The long silence from earlier fell over the two of them again. Hanzo was tense, but somehow his body language gave off that he was more relaxed than he’d been in years. The Shimadas were definitely an interesting bunch.  

           “…Thank you.”

           “Eh?” McCree looked over to Hanzo, who still had his head down.

           “Thank you for letting me talk. I have never told anyone that before. What I feel, I mean. It is… refreshing,” Hanzo sighed, shuffling himself to back up from the ledge.

           “It really ain’t a problem. I told you if you needed someone to listen to you, I’m all ears. Prolly better I be listenin’ than your brother. Though, I guess I still got a bias cause’a Blackwatch and everything,” McCree said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

           “No, it is fine. I suppose I should reach the same offer out to you as you did to me. Should you ever need to… how do you phrase it? Get something off your chest? I am here to listen to you as well.” Hanzo had that soft smile back on his face again. McCree was certainly happy he wasn’t a weaker man in that moment, because if he had been, he would have definitely hugged Hanzo right then and there. Maybe a lil kiss on the cheek, but he’d probably get punched for that. No he’d definitely get punched for that.

           “Shucks, I’ll keep that in mind. You wanna do this again next week?”

           “That sounds agreeable. I will see you in the morning for breakfast, perhaps. I will save you a spot. If not, I will see you at the debriefing if you do not oversleep. Good night, McCree.” Hanzo said no more before standing up and walking towards the door back inside. He took a split moment to look at the pile of broken boxes that were piled up before leaving.

           McCree didn’t want to bother mentioning that they’d probably see each other later tonight. Neither of them slept very well but maybe Hanzo might actually get some decent shuteye, especially after the man got so much off of his mind. He’ll find out later. Though he himself was fairly beat after so long in the training grounds, so who really knew what the night would entail.

           Groaning, McCree stood up from his spot on the ledge and picked up the bottle. He had not drunk as much as he was expecting, which in retrospect was a pleasant surprise. More for his own stash in his room for later. That and he wasn’t even drunk for once. A little tipsy but whatever.

           With that McCree tossed the rest of his cigarillo off the edge and watched it drop into the water before heading back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on twitter!  
> @sailorbiscuit


End file.
